Memories
by Amnea Corr
Summary: Den här berättelsen handlar om det som händer efter sjätte boken. Historien följer Draco Malfoy och Harry Potter i nästan varannat kapitel.
1. Prolog

Harry Potter – Memories

Prolog

Harry låg i sin säng på Privet Drive nummer fyra. Han vände oroligt på sig i sömnen. Det var nu ett tag sen den där hemska dagen när Dumbledore dog men Harry drömde fortfarande mardrömmar. Gång på gång såg han för sitt inre Snape ropa "Avada Kadevra"! och Dumbledores kropp långsamt falla ner på golvet. Gång på gång hörde han Snape ropa "Det är över". Gång på gång återkom bilderna av Malfoy med skräckslaget, blekt ansikte följa efter Snape och försvinna i mörkret.


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

Draco Malfoy satt på en bänk i en korridor. Han var på det ställe han hade fruktat i sina mardrömmar och som skulle fortsätta att vara där i hela hans liv. Han var på väg in till Lord Voldemort själv, och eftersom hans moster, Bellatrix Lestrange, som var Voldemorts högra hand, hade dragit dit med honom med ett bistert ansiktsuttryck så anade han vad som väntade. Han hade varit där inne två gånger förut, den dagen han blev dödsätare på riktigt, då när Mörkrets herre hade bränt in mörkrets märke och en gång till när han fick det stora uppdraget. Det som misslyckades.

Det var nu tre dagar sen den där dagen när han misslyckats med sitt uppdrag, tre dagar sen han hade tvekat för länge. Tre dagar sen han hade sett Dumbledores kropp falla och slå i den hårda stenläggningen där uppe i tornet. Han visste att han inte hade en chans att bli utan bestraffning, och Voldemorts bestraffningar ledde nästan alltid till döden. Död på ett mycket smärtsamt sätt. Och nu väntade han bara på den. Han mindes med fasa hur han hade sett massor av dödsätares kroppar släpas ut, alltid med ett mycket fasansfullt uttryck i ansiktet. Nu var det dags. Han skulle kanske aldrig mer få se någon av alla dessa människor. Han tittade sig omkring, drog en djup suck, och gick in.


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Harry vaknade av att det brann i ärret i hans panna. Han suckade, det var inget ovanligt, det brände alltid så när Voldemort torterade eller dödade någon. Han slog upp ögonen. Det tog ett tag för honom att fatta att han var i sin säng på Privet Drive. Han suckade igen och klädde på sig jeans och en T-shirt och gick för att borsta tänderna. Då hörde han en röst.

"Harry! Kom ner ett tag". Det var Harrys moster, Petunia Dursley som ropade.

Harry suckade en gång till, sköljde av tandborsten och gick ner för trappan. När han kom in i köket fick han en chock.

"Grattis på födelsedagen Harry" sa Petunia vänligt "Vernon och Dudley har åkt iväg på en mässa och kommer inte hem förrän i morgon!"

Harry stod och bara gapade. På köksbordet stod den största tårta Harry någonsin hade sett, och då hade han ändå växt upp med Dudley. Den var stor och vit av grädde med en massa jordgubbar på. Ovanpå hade någon skrivit med snirkliga bokstäver "Grattis på 17-årsdagen Harry!".

"Jag tänkte att vi skulle kunna åka till London i dag, Harry" sa Petunia med ett grin "Så vi kan köpa lite presenter…"

Hon avbröt sig, Harry hade dragit fram sin trollstav.

"Vem är du" morrade han "Visa dig!"

"Tjena mors Harry!" sa Petunia, som plötsligt förvandlades till Nymphadora Tonks "Vi visste att du skulle reagera så här, det var bara en liten rolig grej liksom". Hon log sitt bländande leende inramat av bubbelgumsskärt hår och sträckte fram en hand som pryddes av en glänsande ny förlovningsring. Hon och Lupin hade trots allt förlovat sig.

Harry sänkte trollstaven och skakade handen.

"Du skrämde skiten ur mig!"

Nu hade det dykt upp häxor och trollkarlar runt om i huset och han kände igen alla. Där var Kingsley Shacklebolt, och där var Hestia Jones. I ett hörn stod Monsterögat Moody och pratade med Remus Lupin.

"Grattis till förlovningen" sa Harry till Tonks.

"Tack, kommer du på bröllopet? Vi ska gifta oss i november. Vi ska till London sen och köpa lite grejer, sen ska vi till…" hon sänkte rösten till en viskning. "Fenixordens nya högkvarter."

"Okej men jag har inte packat färdigt…" Harry hade packat lite, eftersom han ändå beslutat sig för att lämna huset på sin födelsedag.

"Äh, det hjälper jag gärna till med, men nu ska vi äta tårta eller vad säger du Harry?"

"Okej" sa Harry med ett smil.

"KOM HIT, NU BLIR DET TÅRTA" skrek Tonks och blängde på alla personer som börjat fingra på mikron och ugnen. "Harry, blås ut ljusen nu så vi kan börja" sa hon lite tystare och med ett leende.

Harry blåste ut ljusen och alla tog för sig av tårtan. Han hade aldrig ätit en så god tårta om man inte räknar sirapstårtan på Hogwarts. Återigen fick han en klump i magen. Hogwarts, det bästa stället i världen, som han inte skulle komma tillbaka till i år. Det kändes jobbigt att tänka på att han aldrig mer skulle vandra i korridorerna, aldrig mer spela qudditch och aldrig mer uppleva den magiska känslan när tusentals postugglor svepte ner över stora salen

Han kollade på klockan, fem över åtta. Nu var han alltså myndig. Bara för att testa att han verkligen kunde utöva trolldomskonst viftade han lite med trollstaven och fick resten av tårtan att skära upp sig själv. Han tog en stor bit till och flämtade till när en brun hornuggla kom insusande i Dursleys kliniskt rena kök med ett brev vid benet. När Harry öppnade brevet fick han en stor överraskning. Brevet var från trolldomsministeriet! Men han var ju myndig… Harry vecklade upp brevet och började läsa.

Mr Potter!

Vi har fått information om att en svävarförtrollning på en kniv utförts i ett mugglarhus…

Harry bara stirrade, han var ju för tusan MYNDIG!

… Nej vi bara skojade. Vi ville gratulera dig på födelsedagen samt ge dig en inbjudan att komma till på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom den 23 augusti i år. Det kommer att hållas ett möte då som avgör om skolan ska öppnas eller inte och det är bestämt att du ska representera eleverna på skolan. Svara snarast på detta brev!

Med vänliga hälsningar

Jeremy Snow

Ordförande i skolstyrelsen för

Hogwarts skola för häxkonst och trolldom.


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

Han hade blivit utvald att få representera eleverna på Hogwarts! Han visste att det bara var ett skäl för att ha honom med eftersom han hade sett Dumbledore dö men han var tacksam för att han fick vara med. Det var bra att han kunde vara med och påverka skolans vara eller icke vara. Själv tyckte han att det var en idiotisk sak. Varför stänga skolan nu? Visst, den skulle säkert tappa elever, men precis som Hagrid sa i slutet av det senaste året, Dumbledore hade inte velat att skolan stängde. Där var tanken på Dumbledore igen. Bäst att försöka tänka på något annat. Han vände sig till Tonks, som hade blivit rejält nyfiken, och visade brevet.

"Vad tror du det här betyder?"

"Det verkar som om dom vill ha med dig på mötet…"

"Jo tack, så mycket har jag listat ut själv"

"Tja, det där med 'representant för eleverna' spelar nog ingen roll, dom vill nog ha med dig för att du är Harry Potter och för att du var mycket god vän med Dumbledore och var med honom när det hände…"

"Jaa… det är ungefär så jag har tänkt" sa Harry dröjande "dom vill nog veta vad det var som hände den där natten…"

"Vänta ett tag" avbröt Tonks "REMUS, KAN DU KOMMA HIT?"

Lupin, som var mitt inne i ett samtal med Moody, avbröt sig och kom fram till dom.

"Jag vad är det Nymphadora?" sa Lupin med en röst Harry aldrig hade hört honom prata med förut, den passade inte alls in på hans härjade utseende som trots allt, såg Harry när han tittade närmare, hade blivit mindre slitet. Rynkorna var inte längre så djupa, håret var kammat (men fortfarande i stort behov av en klippning) och ögonen såg pigga ut. Allt detta trots att, noterade Harry, det hade varit fullmåne för bara någon vecka sen.

"Jag har ju bett dig att kalla mig Tonks" sa hon med en suck "Du vet hur mycket jag avskyr att bli kallad…"

"Vad var det du ville?" frågade Lupin med samma mjuka röst.

"Jo, just det, kolla på det här brevet" sa Tonks och räckte fram brevet från skolstyrelsen "det här kom nyss"

"Konstig humor dom har" anmärkte Lupin "Jag tror vi svarar när vi väl är i säkerhet".

"Visst" sa Tonks "Harry, du har gjort ditt tranferensprov va?"

"Javisst" sa Harry och tänkte tillbaka på det lyckade provet.

"Ja, om vi tre transfererar oss, så kommer dom andra efter med packningen."

"Okej" sa Harry "öh… jag har inte riktigt packat klart än"

"Gå upp och gör det nu, vi kan inte stanna för länge här, mugglarna kan komma tillbaka från mässan när som helst"

Harry flinade till svar och gick upp för att packa.

När han kom ner till köket igen hade alla utom Tonks, Lupin och Monsterögat försvunnit. Moody mötte Harry och hjälpte honom med den tunga kofferten och några småväskor som innehöll allt han ägde. Han drog en djup suck och började göra sig i ordning för spöktranferens.


	5. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

Det var mörkt i rummet när Draco steg in. Mörkrets herre satt i en fåtölj mitt i rummet.

"Jaså, du kom tillbaka?" sa Voldemort kallt.

"Ja, sir" sa Draco men darrande röst.

"Och du misslyckades med uppdraget."

"Ja sir" Nu var Draco så rädd att han knappt hördes.

"Hm… först Lucius, och nu du, det går i släkten kan man säga"

Draco trodde inte sina öron, Voldemort lät glad.

"Ja sir" instämde Draco med lite starkare röst.

"Hm… jag vill inte döda dig, du kan visa dig användbar" Draco tittade förvånat upp "Men du ska få ditt straff, var så säker på det" tillade Voldemort när han såg minen. "Nu, faktiskt" sa han med elak röst "För in honom"

Draco tittade mot dörren och såg sin pappa, Lucius Malfoy komma in. Han stod blickstilla och med ens fattade han vad som var på gång…

"Avada Kadevra!" ropade Voldemort och pekade med trollstaven mot Lucius. Sen vände han sig mot Malfoy och sa "Crucio" med samma röst som när man pratar om vädret.

Draco kände att han föll. Han landade på det hårda stengolvet och kände smärtan från förbannelsen skära genom kroppen.


	6. hej

Hej! Vår dator har tyvärr kraschat! Det är därför jag inte har varit inne på ett halvår...eller nästan ett år! Så nu är allt jag skrivit borta! Jag kommer fortsätta att skriva på det som finns i datorn men jag hade skrivit mycket mer...så nu får jag börja om! Jag kommer att ta bort den här tråden men om ni vill kan ni lägga in en bevakning på mig, så att ni ser när jag har lagt ut den igen!

Hoppas det är ok!

/Amnea


End file.
